Honest Trailer - Mortal Engines
Honest Trailers - Mortal Engines is the 290th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Joe Starr,''' Dan Murrell,' Danielle Radford', and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 post-apocalyptic adventure movie Mortal Engines. The video is 5 minutes 26 seconds long. It was published on April 9, 2019, to coincide with the film's digital/Blu-ray release. it has been viewed over 1.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Mortal Engines on YouTube "A harrowing game of Hungry Hungry Hippos." '~ Honest Trailers - Mortal Engines Script From Peter Jackson, the visionary director of Lord of the Rings comes a film ten years in the making... because he shunted it off to his storyboard and effects guy to make The Hobbit. Welp, that's one more thing I can blame on ''The Hobbit movies. ''Mortal Engines Welcome to a post-apocalypse Earth, a world that still seems... pretty okay looking? Nevertheless, humanity is forced to fight over limited resources by.... using tons of resources to live on massive mobile cities that devour smaller mobile cities in a harrowing game of Hungry Hungry Hippos. Except for the humans that live in sky cities, or in mobile home parks, or in just normal cities. Which will make you wonder why parts of humanity have decided to live on massive mobile cities that consume smaller mobile cities in a harrowing game of Hungry Hungry Hippos. Tom Natsworthy:' "That's what happens when the Earth's crust gets shattered into a thousand pieces." Is it, though? When the world is threatened by an ancient weapon, the only thing standing in its way are these extremely attractive people Shaw and Tom Natsworthy, and these extremely attractive people Valentine and Bevis Pod, and also these extremely attractive people Fang, Captain Khora, Mils Lindstrom, Sathya whose names you won't remember except for Hester because her undead cyborg dad won't stop shouting it. ''Shrike: "HESTER!!!"'' Together they'll take on professional bad person, Hugo Weaving. In a special effects filled race- Wait? Did I just say undead cyborg dad? roars. He even narrates the intro! ['''Shrike': "The age of the great predator cities."]'' voice This movie is ridiculous! Gear up for a visual feast of incredible art design and intricate detailed concepts. Then choke on an entire series worth of these things all crammed into one movie. ''Herbert Melliphant: "You're just a skivvy from the lower tiers. If those dim-witted spanner heads beat you to the bins again, you'll be back to cleaning the bogs."'' ''Tom Natsworthy: "What the hell are Southies?"'' ''Hester: "Scavs."'' ''Hester: "They're the Ruh-Shan. The Anti-Traction League of Shan Guo."'' ''Thaddeus Valentine: "Nothing can stand in the face of this. Not the battle hammers of Archangel, not the howitzers of Panserstadt. Not even the guns of the Anti-Tractionists."'' As it rushes past all the cool stuff you'll actually want to see and explore so that it can just do 'Star Wars. comparing the final battle between London and Shan Guo with the battle between the Death Star and the Rebels Ugh. All you guys are missing is the father reveal. Darth Vader:' "Search your feelings. You know it to be true." ''Thaddeus Valentine: "Your mother never told you. You already knew." of Thaddeus kissing Hester's mother, Pandora Shaw'' Yep. Really set myself up for that one. So put on your fanciest waistcoat, and top that off with your most ridiculous hat. For an ambitious project that made sure to do every dystopian earth trope, all of the steampunk things, and as much social commentary as possible. ''Professor Arkengarth: "We're about to lose our American deities!" [He runs tow save two large minion statues] '' ''Tom Natsworthy: It may very well be they forgot how to read and write altogether." of a smashed touchscreen phone'' But forgot to tell a story you can follow, with characters you actually care about, so you probably forgot to see it. Aww man! Now we're never gonna find out of the Shan Guonese Anti-Tractionists and Municipal Darwinists can coexist... or what any of those words even mean! Starring: Sheehan as Tom Natsworthy He-mione Danger; Hilmar as Hester Shaw Do You Want To Know How I Got These Scars?; Weaving as Thaddeus Valentine Glower of London; as Anna Fang Sky Captain and The World of Taekwondo; Lang as Shrike Previously on The Walking Dad; London London Crawling; People Falling; People Falling; People Falling; and these actual names from the movie: Thaddeus Valentine, Bevis Pod, Herbert Melliphant, The Origins of the Sixty Minute War: A Lesson From History by Nimrod Beauregard Pennyroyal. English voice Please sir! Beauregard Pennyroyal was my father's name. Call me Nimrod. English cough for Mortal Engines. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''''Mortal Engines (screamed like Mortal Kombat) Why is everyone in the post-apocalypse so dang pretty? Where my pasty subterranean incest cannon-fodder at? Nux:' "Oh what a day! What a lovely day!" Trivia * Even though Mortal Engines was a little-seen film, Screen Junkies chose to make this video because they felt that the poorly-reviewed, over-stuffed, convoluted Mortal Engines was a perfect fit for the Honest Trailers format. Some fans had suggested that they make an Honest Trailer for Bumblebee (2018), but the writers had little to say about it except that it was good. * The original cut of this Honest Trailer contained a run containing every single line of dialogue spoken by the character of Shrike. This run was included on the express instructions of writer/producer Joe Starr, who was obsessed with screaming "HESTER!" all week at work and home (to the chagrin of his wife). * Mortal Engines actress Menik Gooneratne tweeted about this Honest Trailer, joking that she appreciated being referred to as "really, really good looking." * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for many other YA adaptations including 'The Hunger Games, The Maze Runner, Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars, Twilight, and Harry Potter. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Mortal Engines has a 98.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Mary Sue wrote "Watching Honest Trailers boil Mortal Engines down to its clangy, tongue-tying essence makes me laugh and also simultaneously cry when I think about how much time, money, and effort so many people poured into this catastrophic mess." MOE Lane wrote that the Honest Trailer was "Brutal, but presumably fair. I didn’t actually see Mortal Engines, and apparently neither did almost anybody else. I probably should have, but this Honest Trailer raises a compelling argument as to why I was probably right not to, all along." The Malay Mail said the comparison to Star Wars was "hilarious" and wrote that, "Screen Junkies have once again done a great job at pointing out bits from the movie that we could probably do without." Joe Paur of Geek Tyrant noted that although he liked the film, he also enjoyed the Honest Trailer, writing "I liked it [Mortal Engines] for what it was. Was it perfect? Absolutely not. Was it filled with all kinds of strange and weird elements that deserve to be torn apart in this new episode of Honest Trailers? Absolutely, and they sure to have some fun with it." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford, & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'The Mortal Engines Honest Trailer. '- MOE Lane article * 'Incredible Honest Trailer for Mortal Engines Shows us Just How Bad the Movie Is '- The Mary Sue article * '‘Mortal Engines’ Honest Trailer: A Harrowing Game of Hungry, Hungry Hippos '- SlashFilm article * 'Here’s the Honest Trailer for ‘Mortal Engines’ (VIDEO) '- Malay Mail article * 'Peter Jackson's MORTAL ENGINES Gets Ripped Apart by Honest Trailers '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Dystopian Category:Adventure Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Peter Jackson Category:Municipal Darwinism Category:Science-fiction Category:YA Category:Universal Pictures Category:Season 13